Frequently asked Questions
This page is a FAQ/Q&A! Got a question? (Zakalayyan@gmail.com) or ask it in the forums! Main page: Link When did you got interested in geography? July 26th 2015 - Always was to be honest, but just the last year or so I started doing the research. | Do you like gaming? Aug 7th 2015 - Of Course. | When do you think WW3 will happen? Aug. 18th 2015 - In some ways it has already started. But I think in the next few years, as China, Russia, Brazil, Iran, and other countries are teaming up against the US. | What is your favorite YouTuber? Aug. 26th 2015 - I have lots, but I really like SMPFilms, Good mythical morning, and maybe some Huahwi perhaps. | When do you think the world will end? Sept. 4 2015 - To be honest, I don't want to know. | Do you have a YouTube channel? Sept. 9 2015 - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtg4SKeijTihk9xvb8HT8bQ https://www.youtube.com/user/Zakattackgamer | Do you have siblings? - Sept. 14 2015 - Yes, this is my brother on YouTube, please check him out! Quite a funny guy, good commentator, etc. https://www.youtube.com/user/JameelAlayyan And I also have a sister, she is 8 years old. Now I also have a stepbrother, he is 4, but currently does not live with me. | What is your favorite food? - Sept. 14 2015 - I like really anything, but I have to say, probably Shakriya. | Do you like gaming? If so, which game do you like best? - Sept. 16 2015 - I do indeed like gaming. I probably have to go with Rct 3. Best memories. | Do you know any Geography games? - Sept. 17 2015 - Yes actually, In fact I really want to list some on a page. | What is your favorite thing to do? - Sept. 20 2015 - Playing sports, or Gaming. | What is your song? - Sept. 23 2015 - Lots. I have to say Mako - Our Story though. | How old are you? - Sept. 24 2015 - Young. | Hillary, or Donald Trump? - Sept. 26 2015 - Trump. | What is your Gmail - Sept. 27 2015 - Its on the front page. | Favorite YouTuber? - Sept. 27 2015 - SMPFilms. | Why didn't you make a list of the tallest towers? - Sept. 29 2015 - I will work on it Thursday. | What school do you go to? - October 2nd, 2015 - I go to a school. :) | Are you friends with Huahwi? - October 2nd, 2015 - No, lol. | What is your favorite Windows system? - October 3rd, 2015 - Windows 7. Too bad I am stuck with 8. :3 | Do you like school lunch? - October 4th, 2015. - .No, I didn't know people like it.. | What state do you live in if you live in the US? - October 6th, 2015 - Oregon. | Do you know the Assyrian and Akkadian Empires? - October 7th, 2015 - Of course! I don't really like ancient history though. | What if World War III breaks out RIGHT now? - October 7th, 2015 - It has already "Unofficially started." but I do know that Russia, China, Iran & Brazil are all deciding to do some shit together. | How popular is your Geography Webiste? - October 9th, 2015 - It seems to be "fairly" popular, especially with my town. I feel like anyone who even doesn't know me knows my website, which is pretty cool in my opinion. | Are you gay? - October 12th, 2015 - No, I don't know why people ask anymore. | Where do you live? - October 13th, 2015 - In my house. | Hey, how are you? - October 15th, 2015 - Good. :) | Did you ever do an ALS Ice bucket challenge? - October 17th, 2015 - I did, it was recorded by my friends mother, but unfortunately I never got the video. Hopefully I can sort that out. | Why are you inactive on YouTube? - October 19th, 2015 - I am either busy, or I can't because I don't have the fucking fraps yet. -_- | Where is your cookies? - October 20th, 2015 - In my pocket. | Sick? - October 25th, 2015 - yeah :( | Get better lol - October 26th, 2015 - Ty | Bye - October 29th, 2015 - Bye? | Do you know Civilization 5? - November 1st, 2015 - Yes, Its one of my favorite games, actually. | Your pages on GeographyQ are really undeveloped, like they would have the top 10 strongest countries for example, and thats just it.. - November 5th, 2015 - I am currently updating about 50+ pages. I don't quite have any big plans or ideas or templates for any pages though, Im just going to add trivias, and more in depth information and frequently asked questions on or about the page. | Why are you so inactive on here? - November 11th, 2015 - I am a bit busy with other things. I will most likely get back into working next year. | Where are you? - November 15th, 2015 - On YouTube. Im busy this year. | Can I edit the wikia? - November 21st, 2015 - Sure, but make sure you follow the Rules & Guidelines. | Active YouTuber? - December 8th, 2015 - Yep. |